Scarred
by madisonlahote
Summary: 4 years after Bella left Forks, she has to return to see her father enter the world of a married man once again but what will the pack think of her now she's not the same shy little Isabella Swan they all knew.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Bella, time to change"

I looked up at Mark and smiled softly and took the bikini he handed to me and headed in to my change room. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at how the sage green of the fabric added to the natural look they were going for.

Since leaving Forks 4 years ago I had certainly grown up. My body had curves in all the right places, my face had less of a babyish look and my hair had grown significantly. I loved the changes, they gave me the confidence to do what I was doing. Most people seemed to think the pale skin made me more of an ethereal beauty and the scars gave me character apparently.

I looked down at the 4 huge scars coating my body from my left shoulder right down to my right side. I stroked my hand over them and smiled sadly remembering the last time I saw my best friend in person. Jake and I had been for a walk in the woods as we often did, hand in hand and chatting away when we came across Laurent. He had been with a group of nomad vampires I had met back when I was with the Cullens. He had lost control and tried to come at me. Jacob had moved beside me his arm covering me in a protective stance. When Laurent had finally lunged Jake had exploded in to his wolf from the rage consuming him, ripping me apart from left to right.

He had destroyed Laurent in his fit of rage and then took off in to the woods, a heartbroken howl following him. Sam had rushed to my side to get me and had rushed me in to the hospital. The pack had came by to sit with me or bring me gifts whilst I was in hospital and continued to do so when I was taken home. Alice had raced to the hospital to see me with Carlisle and explained that they were sorry for leaving and they loved me. I loved them too, I realy did but it wasn't the same now, they weren't as irresistible as they once were. I had asked them to not contact me again in fear of bringing up buried memories and they agreed. A few weeks after that I decided to leave Forks to study the culinary arts in New York with money from the bank account the Cullens had left for me.

I was snapped from my reminiscing in the past as arms snaked around my stomach and a head propped on my shoulder.

"You look gorgeous my little Bell" Mark whispered in to my ear causing me to giggle.

"Thanks Mark, but you shouldn't really flirt with the models when you're married to the photographer"

"Ah, Sean won't mind, he loves you nearly as much as me!" he quipped kissing me softly on the cheek "Now come on babe, last shoot before you leave"

I took his hand and let him lead me to the beach we had travelled to for the shoot. It was a photo campaign for some swimwear brand. I gave Sean a hug and he smiled "Come on sweetheart, we have work to do" he smiled.

The shoot went by rather quickly, I guess the presence of my impending trip back to Forks was weighing heavily on my mind. My dad had came to visit me around 3 months ago with his girlfriend Sue and they had announced they were getting married in July. I am happy for him, it's been years since he and my mom split up and I'm glad he's found someone else, he deserves it. I was happy to be heading back but I'm not sure how well I'm going to be welcomed back, especially with the pack. I speak to Seth a lot since he's always been like my little brother and soon will be but no one else knows how to contact me.

"Right guys, that's a wrap!" Sean shouted and soon there was applause filling the air as always and smiles on everyone's faces. Mark came right up to me and ushered me away from the other staff so I wouldn't be late for my plane.

"You sure you can't come with me Mark?" I asked as I changed in to my grey Victoria Secret sweats and hoodie with a plain white tank.

"No honey, I've told you, we're visiting family out of town this weekend. You'll be fine sweetie, your friends all sound like hotties anyway" he winked.

"Yeah they certainly are tough on a woman's control" I laughed "Although I'm not too sure how well I'll be received after 4 years since I upped and left with no warning"

"You'll be fine babe now come and give me and hug, I'll see you when you get back, we're only a call away if you need us honey" he smiled as he hugged me and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Come on Mark, don't cry, you'll set me off" I said trying to keep in my own emotions "I'll be back in two weeks I promise and we have the big candy shoot to look forward to planning when I get back"

"I know, it's just hard, you've never been away this long in 4 years, I can't take it" he sniffled "Why does it take two weeks? It's only a wedding!"

"I know honey but I promised I'd stay with Seth while my dads on the honeymoon and my dad wants to spend time with me when he gets back. You two can't keep me to yourselves forever you know" I chuckled

"Watch us!" Sean countered as he walked in to the room and pulled me in to a strong hug "Your cabs here hun, best get going"

I grabbed my bag and sunglasses and headed off out of the room with one last kiss to the cheek from each of them.

As the cab pulled up to the airport my nerves well and truly set in. The driver helped me with my suitcase and I turned to the airport to find a man holding a piece of paper with my name on. I approached him carefully and after introducing himself as my pilot he ushered me to the airfield where a plane was waiting. I boarded and the plane and looked around at the magnificent private plane waiting for me.

"Um, excuse me? I think you must have made a mistake, this isn't my flight" I explained as I began to gather up my things and turn to leave.

"No miss, it is correct, a gift from a lady named Alice I believe" he smiled and turned to the other end of the plane.

I sat down in a large comfy seat and curled up, completely amazed that Alice had sent me a plane, she must still be looking in to my future. I smiled at the gesture as I knew it was as hard to give me up as it was for me to give them up.

"Hello Miss Swan, my name is Lydia and I am your attendant for this flight, anything you need please ask, all costs have been covered by Miss Cullen and she asked me to give you this.

She placed a black box with red ribbon tied around it on to the table along with a little black envelope and left. I opened the envelope and found a small note written in Alice's careful script.

_For the wedding Bella, give my congratulations to your father. Alice._

I opened the box carefully and gasped at the beautiful baby blue dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and stopped just above the knee. It had blue and silver gems adorning the bodice and the skirt was layered with chiffon. She had also sent matching shoes and a clutch.

I closed up the box and smiled at the gift. I missed Alice the most, she was my best friend and it hurt so much not to speak to her anymore. I dropped back in to the seat and curled up for the long journey home with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Swan…Miss Swan…we're here"

I rose from my sleep feeling groggy to Lydia gently shaking my shoulder. I woke up and gave her a grateful smile as she handed me a coffee in a plastic takeaway cup.

"Leo is waiting for you with your things Miss" she smiled "Please take this number and Miss Cullen insists you call us for your return trip"

She thrust a business card in to my hand and escorted me in to the door. I descended the staircase and took in the familiar surroundings of Port Angeles. I met the man I presumed to be Leo at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome to Port Angeles Miss Swan" he smiled brightly.

"Please call me Bella" I chuckled "Miss Swan sounds far too important"

"Please follow me Bella, your driver is waiting for you out front"

I followed Leo feeling a little embarrassed that I was going to be turning up at my dads wedding with a driver. I looked around noticing a man in a black suit, hat and sunglasses with a sign that said 'Miss Isabella Swan'. I groaned wondering if this could be anymore embarrassing when I took in the mans appearance. Extremely tall, russet skin, amazing muscles, it had to be a Quileute.

The man lifted his glasses and gave me a knowing smile "I hope that's not your wedding outfit Bells"

I ran towards him and he picked me up in to a hug and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my legs around his neck.

"I've missed you so much Seth! You've changed so much" I mumbled in to the crook of his neck as he held me tight.

"I've missed you too Bells, you've certainly changed too. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to be doing the big brother thing on a LOT of guys while you're here." he chuckled stroking my hair.

I laughed as he let me down and smiled at him "You're my baby brother actually"

"Bigger than you so I get to be the older, come on Bells we're gonna be late if we stand here any longer. Still don't know why you couldn't make it here yesterday" he grumbled.

He moved to open the boot to take my things from Leo and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks for everything Leo" I smiled as he took my hand to kiss it before heading back to the plane. I stepped in to the car as Seth took the drivers seat and set off towards La Push. The closer we got the more dread settled in to my stomach. Seth seemed to notice as he watched me from the corner of his eyes.

"You okay Bells? I think it's meant to be your dad that's nervous on his wedding day" he chuckled.

"I'm fine, just nervous to see everyone again and if everyone has changed half as much as you I don't think I'll even recognize them!"

"You're one to talk Bells" he chuckled "You really are unrecognizable, I can't wait to walk in with you on my arm, you'll definitely have the tribe tongues wagging"

I laughed at him and returned to my thoughts as we pulled closer and closer to the place I dreaded to revisit. We pulled up outside of the Tribal Centre in La Push where the wedding was to take place. I smiled as Seth walked around to the side of the car "Welcome to La Push Miss Swan" he greeted in a very official voice.

I giggled at him as he handed me my bag and the black gift box "I should have known you'd have heard that"

He led me in to the centre and left me outside a door "Your dads in there, its just you and him in there. Thought you might need a catch up"

He kissed my cheek and knocked softly on the door before walking away "Come in" I heard the voice of my dad shout. I entered the room and there he was in a suit and he looked so happy. I smiled as he turned to face me.

"Thank God you're here Bells! I thought I was gonna have to go alone when you didn't turn up last night.

"I missed you so much Daddy" I said as he pulled me in to a hug.

"I missed you too Bella baby, it's so good to have you home. I don't think I could do this without you" he whispered holding me tight.

"It's okay daddy I'm here" I smiled pulling away and adjusting his tie "You're looking very smart"

He chuckled and looked at me before kissing my forehead "You've changed so much Bells, people aren't even gonna recognize you!"

"That's what Seth said! I'm no different" I chuckled.

"Nu-uh Bells, you're a woman now" he smiled "I have something real important to ask you about today Bells"

"What's that dad?"

"I was just wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle" he smiled sheepishly at me.

I took in the words and my heart swelled with pride as I thought about how my dad still had unwavering love for me, no matter that I left without warning and didn't visit. Tears began to fall from my cheeks without warning.

"You don't have to Bells, I just wanted you with me" he mumbled.

"No daddy, of course I would be honored to walk down the aisle with you. I'm sorry for crying, you just caught me off-guard and it's a lot coming back here."

"Why don't you go get changed honey, we have about an hour until we need to go?"

"Okay daddy, see you in a bit" I smiled as I left towards the half of the room closed off.

I quickly curled my hair and put on some make-up before slipping in to the baby blue dress. I admired the cut and how well it complimented my new shape, mentally thanking Alice as this was not a patch of the pale pink one I had brought. A knock on the door brought me to the present.

"Come on Bells, we have five minutes" I heard my dad call.

I pulled on my high heels, grabbed my clutch and headed out of the room. I looked at my dad once again when I realized he was wearing a baby blue tie.

"You look absolutely breath taking baby" he smiled as he took my hand and headed out of the room. We stopped in front of a set of wooden double doors and he looked to me.

"Ready dad?" I whispered as I adjusted his tie again

"Yeah Bells lets go"

We pushed open the double doors and the whole room immediately silenced. I looped my arm through my dads and we started to walk as chatter filled the room. I looked straight ahead trying to avoid eye contact with anyone until we reached the alter where Seth winked at me from the side. I kissed his cheek, told him I loved him and moved to the side of the room where Leah was watching me with hesitant eyes.

About ten minutes later the wedding march began and Sue entered the room looking absolutely amazing in a modest wedding gown and a large smile on her face. I watched as they exchanged vows and tears once again began to roll down my cheeks. I felt a warm arm around my waist to be pulled in to their side. I looked up and Leah was watching me with her own tear filled eyes as we held each other. I smiled at her as my dad and Sue walked back down the aisle and we followed hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah grabbed me in to a hug as soon as we left the room and the tears fell from both of us.

"I missed you so fucking much Swan" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Lee-Lee. I missed you too"

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until one of her cousins came to tell her it was time to make their entrance in to the reception. As she walked away I smiled at her retreating form, thankful I had at least her and Seth on my side. The rest I wasn't so sure about. A warm arm slipped around my waist and lips made contact with my forehead.

"You ready to go baby sis?" Seth chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow at him and laughed him off "Sure sure, have to face it sooner or later" I giggled "I didn't see any pack at the ceremony"

"Nah they were all doing a massive patrol this morning so they could all come to the reception. One of us is gonna slip out every hour or so to keep an eye but we'll be here all night"

"Great" I groaned in a completely unenthused voice.

"Come on Bells, you saw how Leah reacted, I'm sure the others will be fine. Come on it's our turn. I told you I'd turn up with a stunner on my arm. You're gonna win me ten bucks from the rest of the pack anyways" he winked before softly placing his hand on to my scarred shoulder to pull me in to a quick embrace.

He led me through the doors with one arm resting gently on my lower back. I kept my head down and let Seth lead me to where I'd be sat next to my dad with Leah and Seth on the other side next to Sue. As soon as we moved past the tables I heard deep whispers of 'who the fuck is that with Seth?' and 'I bet the little fucker is paying her' with my personal favorite of 'who's the pale face? she doesn't belong here'.

I felt Seth tense beside me as the comments are whispered and he placed a tender kiss to my forehead "Don't listen to them honey, you're our family. I promise." I smiled gratefully as he pulled the chair out for me and left to take his own. I found myself sat next to Billy Black.

"Is that you Bells?" he whispered with surprise lacing his tone.

"Yeah Billy, couldn't have the old man doing his own tie now could I?" I chuckled softly.

He laughed loudly "I can't believe it's you Bells, you look amazing"

Once the word Bells left Billy's mouth I saw the head of every wolf turn to me out of the corner of my eye. I didn't look for fear of the emotions I'd be left with.

I turned a little more in my seat to face him and he reached out to touch my scars with a sad smile on his face. The noise of the doors opening moved my attention to the now happy couple who seated themselves at the head of the table. We ate with very little conversation being sent my way apart from my dad questioning how long I was to be here. Once the food was eaten the speeches began and I listened with teary eyes as Leah and Seth said their peace and just as my dad was about to announce the first dance I put my arm softly on his arm, knowing he'd want his only child to say some words I stood.

"I would like to offer my congratulations to both my dad and Sue and I hope they will spend the rest of their lives in eternal happiness. Sue has always been a mother figure in my life growing up and now I am happy to call her my own."

Tears were welling in my eyes, begging to be released as Sue leant over my dad to grab my hand.

"I am also extremely happy to be gifted with a big sister like Leah and a not-so-little brother in Seth. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you guys"

I smiled at them again and took my seat. My dad pulled me to his side "Thanks Bells, I didn't expect you to say anything but that's was lovely"

He announced the first dance and I watched them swaying to the music, lost in my own thoughts of hoping to have a second chance at happiness like my dad. Seth moved next to me and offered his hand "Care to dance Bells?"

I smiled and took his hand as he lead me to the dance floor and we danced alongside my dad and Sue and Leah and her cousin. As the dance ended Seth led me to the bar for a drink, I took the opportunity to scope the tables looking for familiar faces. The pack all sat on two tables and most of them had a girl with them except for Quil who presumably brought Claire and Paul who was likely to be the bachelor he always was. They all looked older and a lot more dangerous. It was then that I laid eyes on him.

Jacob Black, he was as beautiful as ever but power and danger seemed to surround him now like an aura.

As I caught his eyes I realized his extremely heated gaze was already on me. I felt an ache in my chest for the boy who was once my best friend and I had to stop myself moving towards him. I tried to smile at him to be the bigger person but instead he pulled the pretty native girl further in to him and kissed her temple, his eyes never leaving mine. I looked away and my heart broke for him, I still loved him so much but he had so obviously moved on if the girl on his lap was anything to go by. I tore my gaze away to Seth who was watching my with sympathy.

"I'm just gonna go get some air Seth, I won't be long"

He nodded with understanding and left me to retreat out of the doors. I was outside on the street perched on a wall before I knew it taking deep breaths to calm myself. I needed to talk to someone and I knew exactly who. I pulled my phone out and flipped to Marks number. It rang twice before he answered.

_'Bella baby, are you okay? Shouldn't you be at the wedding?'_

"Hey honey, yeah I'm here just getting some air. It's all too much with everyone in there."

_'Oh babe I am so sorry you have to do this alone. I knew I should have put this family visit on hold'_

"No don't be silly Mark, I'm fine, just needed to hear your voice. I miss you already. Did you get my photo this morning?"

_'Yeah baby that dress is stunning, I hope it's for keeps. I miss you too but just think not long and you'll be back where you belong, curled up with me watching cheesy movies'_

I chuckled at him and smiled fondly at memories of those exact memories.

"Yeah I can't wait. Anyway I best get back in. I miss you and I love you"

_'Love you too sweetie, I miss you so much.'_

I hung up quickly and wiped at the tears in my eyes. I headed back in to the room towards the bathroom to freshen up my make up. I walked in to find a line of women at the sink. I walked to a spare mirror to apply some more lipgloss when I realized three of the women were watching me. It was only then that I realized it was Emily and Kim. I took a deep breath and smiled at them before whispering "Hey guys".

As soon as the words left my lips I was bombarded with hugs and promises of catching up before they left the room. It was only then that I noticed that the third girl was still there watching me with furious eyes.

I smiled at her to try and diffuse the tension "Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I extended my hand towards her.

"I know who you fucking are" she spat.

I looked at her, pure shock lacing my features "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"No, we haven't met thank fuck but I know you're the bitch who left 4 years ago. They were fucking heatbroken over you, all of them, thinking you held them together or some shit. God knows why you little slut. Stay the fuck away from them or we will be having another conversation which will end in a different way. If you even so much as look at Jacob I will destroy you. He is my soul mate and I am his imprint I have accepted him. He doesn't want you now."

The girl then spun on her heel before leaving me in the bathroom completely devastated. Jacob had imprinted and he didn't want to speak to me anymore. I didn't expect him to wait for me but he always said he wouldn't imprint on anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Right guys, Paul and Jared you take West, Em your with me we'll go North, Collin and Brady you guys take East, Sam and Quil you guys go South, Adam and Nathan you guys stay central. Okay? Everyone meet back outside the Tribal Centre in 1 hour suited up for the Chiefs big day'_

There was a murmur of agreement before all wolves left in to take the assigned route. I trotted off alongside Embry, my wolf not feeling his usual contented self. he had been like this for a few weeks now, ever since I met Lucy in that club. She was only meant to be another notch in my bedpost in my search for a perfect mate. That was until Collin and Brady had an argument and exploded in to wolves in front of her. Since then we couldn't get rid of her and since she knew our secret it was best not to piss her off.

Unfortunately rather than being content with just hanging around with us she had taken a serious liking to me. I tried to keep my distance because I knew she wasn't for me, my wolf hated her and I didn't find her to be my favourite person either. She was a complete air head and the pack despised her thinking she was deviant and manipulating, I'd seen all of their thoughts on her.

I trotted along listening to the pack mind quietly when I noticed that Quil, Paul, Sam, Jared and Embry all had their thoughts set on one certain person who had fled our lives years ago.

_'Think she'll come Em?' – Quil_

_'I fucking hope so, it's been too fucking long' – Embry_

_'Yeah just think how hot she'll be now!' – Jared_

_'You're not meant to think like that fucker!' – Paul_

_'Hey just coz we're imprinted doesn't mean we can't appreciate from afar and fuck me Bell's was always a heart breaker' – Sam_

_'And she smells a-maz-ing! Never liked strawberries and cream before little Bells came along' – Quil_

_'WILL YOU FUCKERS PACK IT IN AND PAY ATTENTION!' _

_'Aww come on Jake! I thought you'd be dying to see her' – Quil_

I couldn't help the images of Bella that ran through my mind. I had been in love with her forever and knowing I wouldn't see her again helped me ignore the pull. The thought of her coming back had me reeling. Of course she would be back for her own dads wedding! My thoughts ended on the day I ruined that perfect little body.

_'You know Bells, she won't hold it against you Jake. It could have happened to any of us' – Embry_

_'She doesn't want us guys, she left us remember. If she is here we'll all be keeping our distance. Lets get back"_

I could feel the wolves itching to argue with me but I didn't feel like I'd need to put out an order. The pack could remember all to well what it was like when we discovered Bella had packed up and left us. She squirmed her way in to all of our lives unknowingly and none of us has wanted to let her go. We had hounded Charlie constantly for her whereabouts, even a number or an e-mail address but he had refused. She didn't want us to find her.

We all met up outside of the centre and entered finding the girls already seated waiting for us. I groaned as I found Lucy in the middle eagerly patting the seat next to her. I sat down with Quil on my other side as Leah walked in to take her seat. I had to admit she looked good in pale blue and it hugged her in all the right places.

I was watching Leah take her seat when I heard a collective grumble from the pack of all owing Seth ten bucks. My eyes found him walking in with his arm resting on her back in a possessive gesture. My wolf was scratching to come free at the sight of this little beauty walking with him. I couldn't see her face as she was led to the table but if the body was anything to go on I'd be happy to get to know the girl I could only presume to be one of Charlie's nieces.

"Fuck me, that little dickhead has some serious taste" I heard Paul exclaim.

I was just about to look over again when Lucy chose that moment to push herself in to my side and stroke over my shirt clad chest.

"So Jakey, you're looking extremely handsome right now" she cooed.

I looked over at her batting her eyelashes at me and I had to swallow down the bile rising in my throat. I removed her hand and placed it on the table while tuning in to the conversation going on behind me. I could hear my dads tone whispering to the girl but the other surrounding voices prevented me from hearing what he said. It was only when I heard him say _her_ name that my head snapped to the table.

If the gasps were anything to go off I could tell everyone else's eyes were all blatantly fixed on the girl we came to call our own.

"Fucking hell man! No way is that Bells!" Embry practically shouted earning him a glare from Lucy's friend who was currently trying to chat him up.

"My my little Swan has grown up, the things I could do to that body" Paul said without taking his eyes off her and a growl escaped me involuntarily.

We settled down for food, everyone from the pack keeping an ear on her conversation for any kind of indication as to where she's been these past four years. She wasn't giving anything away though until Charlie asked how long she intended on staying. I knew it wouldn't be long which is why I told the guys not to get attached but it seemed I was right. Two weeks and she'd be gone. We could all avoid her until then.

She had obviously grown in confidence as she stood and made a speech she obviously hadn't prepared but it left not many dry eyes in the place. I caught sight of that scar on her shoulder and wondered why she didn't cover it up. The guys had said she was extremely self-conscious of them before she left.

I turned back realizing I was oblivious to everything as I found Lucy now snuggly in my lap glowering at the subject of the packs attention. I saw Seth lead her to the bar after their dance and it was then that she turned her attention to the pack. Every single pack member was watching her intently and then her eyes fixed on mine. I was utterly floored by what I saw in her eyes - love. My mask never faltered and I don't know what made me do it but I found myself leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Lucy's head and pulled her towards me. She looked towards me with a happy little smile on her face obviously believing I was accepting her advances and slipped an arm around my neck.

When I turned back to her I found her slipping out of the door. All the pack were watching my reaction, obviously astonished at my actions. I nodded to Adam and then in the direction of the door, as he stood I caught his attention once again.

"Adam, don't be seen. Just keep an eye on her, she's a danger magnet"

He slipped easily out of the door and Lucy hopped up off my lap much to my relief.

"Keep my spot baby, I'm just going to the little girls room with Kim and Em" she giggled before kissing me square on the lips and walking off.

"You're gonna have to reign that shit in baby Alpha. She'll never get bored and fuck off if you keep that up" Paul whispered.

By this time Seth had been to collect his winnings smugly and the guys all gave up surprisingly without complaint. I noticed Adam paying up on his way back through the door.

"Where is she?"

"She was outside on her phone taking to some guy about some pictures she'd sent him and he said he couldn't wait for her to be back in his bed. Sounds like she's taken dude. She went to the bathroom when she came back in."

I nodded but inside my wolf was snarling at the thought of Bella with another man. I couldn't help it, I still loved her but I wouldn't get close because I knew she was leaving. Might have to pay her boyfriend a little visit when I find out where she's been though.

I saw Emily and Kim come back to the table a little while later with a smile on their faces. Jared pulled Kim to him and kissed her before smiling at the two beaming girls.

"Now ladies, what have you two been up to?"

"We've just been talking to Bella, she's the same Bells we all know and love but now she is undeniably hot" Kim gushed.

"Yeah, like turn me and Kim hot" Emily giggled.

"Oh fuck, now there is a fucking sexy visual" Quil groaned, adjusting his pants.

Lucy took that moment to reappear back beside me and I shifted to avoid her sitting back in my lap now I seemed to have a raging hard on since I realized who she was.

She huffed and took her chair whilst Kim and Emily eyed her cautiously.

"So Lucy, did you get chance to chat to Bells while you were back there?" Emily queried.

"Yeah she introduced herself but I don't want her throwing herself at my Jakey so I had a little word" she giggled as she rested her hand on my shoulder. The pack looked furious and I had to remove her hand and take deep breaths to calm myself before I ripped her head off.

It was then that she walked past us as her other path back to her seat was blocked. As she swept past we all sucked in greedy lungful's of her delicious scent that we'd for some reason been unconsciously craving since she left us.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom for a little while thinking over the words of Jake's imprint. Jacob Black's imprint. I still can't believe it, he was so sure it wouldn't happen for him. I steeled myself as I looked in the mirror. If Jacob had moved on then I was happy for him, he deserved to imprint. Maybe he could've done with someone a little less bitchy but maybe that's just for me. Maybe I deserve it.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, touched up my make up, fluffed up my hair and left the bathroom, drawing in my new found confidence. I made my way back to my seat next to Billy successfully ignoring the pack.

"Hey Bells, I was wondering where you got to" Billy smiled as I took my seat "Any chance of a hug for an old man missing a little girl?"

I looked to him and smiled softly before leaning in to hug him to me tightly "Of course Billy, you know I'd do anything for you"

He released me from his grip and beamed back at me "I know honey and I hope I'll be seeing you in the next two weeks. Especially if there's food on offer"

"Yeah I'll test out my education on you and send it over with Seth"

"Ah, so that's where you've been? College?"

"Yep, culinary arts graduate now old man"

"Well Bells, I'm proud of you sweetie, however if I'm tasting your cooking I wanna watch you work, you're always so at peace in the kitchen"

"Yeah, well you can come over to dads anytime over the next two weeks"

"So, you gonna let me know where you've been going to college?"

"Oh just over on the East coast" I smiled before excusing myself to the bar to get a drink.

I stood at the bar ordering a Jack and Diet Coke when I felt a hand come to settle on my lower back just above my ass and I felt warmth radiate from the body.

"Well hello there baby Swan" I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

"Hi Paul"

"Learned to handle your drink over the years?" he whispered as he quirked an eyebrow at my choice in drink.

"Yep, still not at wolf standard but I give a good go" I chuckled.

I picked up my drink and sipped at it whilst resting my back against the bar "So were you nominated to find out where I've been and how long I'm back?"

He eyed me with an extremely amused expression "Well you always did have us all figured out. Seems a bit unfair you got the beauty and the brains" he quipped.

He moved closed to me and pushed his body flush with mine, one arm either side of my on the bar to box me in.

"So Swan, where you been baby?"

"Yeah I haven't told you in 4 years but I'm gonna tell you now" I snorted.

"That noise could only sound good on you princess, anyway, how about we play a little game?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "What game did you have in mind?"

"How about a little game we used to play called Wolf or Swan?" my eyes widened marginally at this "Remember, we used to love it, you'd lie to us and we'd catch you out. I thought I could name some places and that way I'd find out where you were by sniffing and obviously the way your little heart pounds"

I looked at his face now, he knew he had me, I always lost this game. I needed an out and quick. I peeked over his shoulder to find the rest of the pack staring at me clearly listening in. Now what? I huffed. Just as I began to panic I decided just to play a little game with him.

I placed a hand carefully on his chest and watched his eyes darken slightly as I did so.

"I never really liked that game Paul" I whispered "Elevated heart rate could mean any number of things, lying, nerves, excitement, arousal…"

He sucked in a breath and smirked down at me. I moved my hands to both of Paul's arms blocking me in. I pressed one over his heart and one over mine before leaning in close to a chorus of low growling behind him. My lips were so close to his and just as he began to lean in I diverted to his ear.

"Now hopefully this will teach you not to fuck with me Lahote, I don't intend on disclosing information on my life and I will be keeping my distance. Well played though sweetie" I kissed his ear and left to take my seat once again.

A few drinks later and we had waved off the happy couple and I intended to get going. I was just gathering up my handbag and cell when Kim and Emily approached me once again.

"So Bella" Emily started "We're gonna head off back to mine now to finish off the night, wanna come? Everyone would love to see you"

I peeked past her to see the pack watching me intently once again "Um, thanks Em but I'm pretty beat from just getting back this morning. I'll see you guys soon though 'kay?"

She pulled me to her in a tight hug and smiled before kissing my cheek, this was then repeated by Kim.

"Before you go Bells, you should definitely come to the beach with us tomorrow?" Kim rushed out.

"The Pack?"

"No, just me and Em are going, we'd love to catch up, please?" she begged.

"Yeah sure, call my dads house in the morning with details"

Then Seth and Leah appeared right on cue. Seth bowed low and then offered me his hand "You're driver awaits my lady".

I couldn't help but giggle, especially when Leah smacked him around the head. She took my hand and led me from the room. As soon as we hit the cool air I shivered and Seth gave me his suit jacket before bundling me up in to the passenger seat and I felt myself beginning to drift off in the car.

Next thing I know I can feel myself being lifted from the car and I cracked an eyebrow to find Seth placing me in a huge bed "Shhh Bells, Leah left some pjs out for you and she'll be up in a bit"

I got up and sleepily tugged off my clothes, pulled my hair up in to a messy bun, pulled on the pjs and climbed in to bed. As I drifted off I felt Leah's warm body beside me cuddled up super close to keep me warm.

"Night Lee Lee" I whispered.

"Night Bells, love you"

"Love you too Lee"

I drifted off in to a content sleep which was a feat I hadn't accomplished in years.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to find Leah still cuddled next to me and Seth curled up in wolf form on the floor. I went to the bathroom and when I came back Seth motioned for me to curl up with him instead of waking Leah, I knew she'd disappeared through the night for patrol. He curled his huge body around mine and I was asleep again in no time.

The next time I was woken was to a phone ringing down the stairs, I uncurled myself and headed off downstairs with Seth following me like a giant puppy. I smiled at him and answered the phone.

"Hello Swan-Clearwater Residence"

"Bells! You remembered about the beach?" Kim chirped

"Still a morning person huh Kimmy?" I groaned as I walked in to the kitchen to put on the coffee machine.

"Yep, still grumpy before your morning coffee?"

"Of course, so tell me the plans."

"Well how about we meet you at the beach in about noon, bring Leah too if she's awake"

Seth was obviously listening in and whined at the conversation.

"Any chance I could bring Seth to stop him whining so early in the morning? I'll make some food and we can eat there too if you want?"

"Yeah sure sounds good, see ya in a bit" she giggled and hung up.

I poured my coffee and began rummaging around in the cupboards to see what I could make to eat. I turned to flip on the hob to find Seth sat watching me.

"You still here? No fur allowed in the kitchen, go put some pants on while I make some pancakes or you don't get any"

He snorted and trotted away to phase back whilst I poured some pancake batter in to the pan and started of some bacon in another.

Just as I was starting the last batch I turned around to find three boys behind me, clearly members of the pack. I placed some pancakes on plates for them which they took gratefully and headed off to the kitchen table still eying me curiously as I worked. Seth came back down and grabbed a plate.

"What are you idiots doing here?" he growled.

"Well we were coming to see you anyway to hang out when we smelled food and then Bella gave us a plate and you can't say no to a pretty lady holding food Seth!" one grinned as I brought over the plate of bacon.

I pulled up a seat next to Seth just as Leah came down and took the one next to me and dropped her head to the table. I got up to grab her a mug of coffee and slid my fingers through her hair before placing it down on the table.

"Fuck I love having you back! Coffee and breakfast after patrol? The best I usually get is an apple"

I smiled and made her a plate pulling it in front of her "It's good to be back honey, best not get used to being spoiled though, it's only two weeks" I chuckled.

She tucked in to her food as I plated my own up and began to eat slowly.

"Well I know where we'll be the next few weeks then coz god dammit that was good" one of the guys said.

"Bells, this is Adam, Collin and Brady, they phased once you left so I can only assume they're here to work out the fascination" Seth informed with a glare.

"No man, I already told you we came to hang out" Adam countered

"Well I'm going to the beach with Bells so you guys can preoccupy yourselves elsewhere" he grumbled.

"Don't be silly Seth, I'm sure Em and Kim won't mind if they come"

I cleared the breakfast dishes away and set out making some meatball subs, pasta bake dishes, salads as well as some cookies and pies before packing it all in to a cooler and heading off to change.

I jumped in to the shower, leaving my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. Once out I pulled on the sage green bikini from my shoot, pulled on a pair of khaki shorts with a white tank and some black sandals. I put my sunglasses on my head and grabbed a tote filled with my other beach things.

When I got down the stairs I saw Adam, Collin and Brady who were now joined by a new guy. I walked over and smiled at him before he shockingly pulled me in to a hug.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Nathan, I hope you don't mind me coming with you guys"

"Sure no problem but could someone grab the cooler from the kitchen for me?"

They all ran off in that direction just as Seth and Leah came down the stairs. We split up in two cars and headed off to First Beach. When we got there we unpacked the trucks and headed off down the beach to find Kim and Emily already waiting for us.

"Hey ladies, hope you don't mind but we have company" I giggled.

"No problem unless they prank us and then they are in for it" Kim huffed

"You wouldn't do that would you guys?" I asked them giving them a hurt puppy expression.

"No, course not Bells" Collin assured us before taking off down the beach.

I pulled out my towel and sat down with my sunnies on to chill and catch some sun. We were all chatting away when I suddenly heard the infamous call to announce the pack. I looked up and sure enough the whole pack were a little way down the beach heading in our direction. I threw my head back down and groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Leah looked up and smirked at me "Hey it's not our fault your like the freak magnet!"

"I am not a freak magnet, I just hoped I'd get through these 2 weeks with minimal contact" I grumbled.

"Yeah right Bells, you're all we heard about last night from Sam and Jared. Also, I kinda told Jared our plans for today." Kim said sheepishly as the man in question picked her up and settled down with her in his lap. Sam doing the same with Emily.

"Hey Bella bean, good to have you back" Jared chirped.

I turned my head to smile at him "Hey Jay, good to be back"

He sniffed the air tentatively and then eyed the cool box. He looked from me to it and then back again.

"You cooked didn't you Bells?"

"Yeah I made some stuff, you can have some if you –"

Jared was already up which left Kim dropped unceremoniously next to me while shouting to the others that I had cooked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the pack.

"Nice to see some things don't change I chuckled"

It was only when I was laughing with the girls did I notice Jake with the younger boys a little way down the beach. Seth was running towards me and grabbed my hands pulling me to my feet.

"Come for a swim Bells" he said excitedly.

"Okay okay, just let me drop this stuff here"

I pulled my shorts off first and then my tank only to find every eye on me. It was then that I noticed Jake's imprint and another girl on their way down the beach. The silence was shattered as she took one look at me and said "Fucking hell, god knows what has you lot panting like dogs, look at those ugly fucking scars"

The girls gasped at the outburst and the guys all began growling quietly, slowly closing in on her, including Jake and the guys from the water. I took one look at his face and saw pure fury. I took this moment to step in and give this bitch a piece of my mind.

"Funny, "your guys" as you like to call em all seem not to mind, especially your Alpha over there" I smirked as I took in Jacob's face a he watched me with lust filled eyes.

"Oh whatever, my guys they just feel sorry for you, especially when you turned up date less to your own dads wedding"

I moved closer until I was inches away from her, my own eyes flashing with anger.

"Just because I turned up dateless doesn't mean there is a lack of interest, and as for your guys they most certainly are not, they're my guys and they're here because they missed me like I missed them" I said standing my ground when Paul and Embry came up to me one on either side.

"Damn right we're your guys princess" Embry commented, the anger evident in his voice.

"Oh whatever, nobody would want a body like that and your attitude is too bitchy"

I grabbed her by the chin and pulled her towards me forcing her to look at me "You wanna see the male interest I have, Google me bitch and as for this attitude this is reserved for cheap sluts who try to take what's mine" I practically growled.

"Oh what the fuck ever" she said as she tottered her way over to Jake and took his hand "Let's get out of here Jakey" she huffed.

Jake snatched his hand away from her and his eyes never left mine "You better get away from here Lucy because if the guys don't kill you for insulting a pack sister, I will tear you to shreds for bad-mouthing my imprint"


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob:**

I watched the emotions flit over Bella's face so quickly it was hard to believe they were there – anger, regret, happiness, love and finally resting at confusion. I could hear the gasps around me as soon as the words had left my mouth. I had kept this from the pack, masked my emotions in order to be the Alpha I was meant to be. I hid my own feelings in order to help them pick up the pieces of the broken relationship with the girl I loved all my life.

I was brought back to my senses by Lucy's screeching. I quickly looked up and found her launching herself at Bella, jealousy masking her features.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY JAKEY!" she screeched as she pushed in to Bella. I was instantly on guard believing Bella to be the least likely winner of a fight against Lucy as she was much smaller and weighed a lot less. I a few steps forward when out of nowhere Bella threw a pretty impressive right hook at the older girl to avoid being caught by the punch coming her way.

Lucy hit the ground and Bella was on top of her in seconds gripping her face angrily.

"I suggest you get your ass up and get away from me because next time I'll break that nose" she seethed.

Lucy scrambled up from her position on the sand and was practically dragged away by her friends "I'm calling the cops you psycho bitch and I'm telling the Council!"

"Good luck with that sweetie, my dad is the Chief of Police" Bella called sweetly after her.

I moved closer and slipped an arm around her shoulders "And I'm Alpha so you're fucked!" I shouted after her causing her to scream in frustration and stalk away from us at a lightening pace.

Bella looked up at me and there were those pretty brown eyes I'd been waiting to see for the last 4 years. She shot me a small smile and I felt like my knees were going to go weak. It was only when I heard whispering fill my ears that I remembered the pack at all.

We both looked over at the same time only to find the surprise etched on the faces of every single one of them. As usual Quil was the first to break the silence.

"Well Belly bear, you are fuck hot when you're angry and man you throw one mean punch!"

The laughter that followed that comment instantly relieved all the tension within the pack and everyone visibly relaxed. Paul came right up to Bella and snatched her off her feet in to a bone-crushing hug.

"Fuck me Swan, we've been trying to get rid of that chick for months and you manage it in two days and give her a probable black eye. Man, I missed you"

Choruses of agreement rang out from the pack and he lowered Bella to the floor before giving her a gentle nudge in my direction. As is true to our Bells she tripped over her own feet and I grabbed her before she could face plant in the sand.

"Still fallin for me huh Bells?" I quipped.

She straightened herself but didn't remove my hands from her hips "Cute Black, real cute"

"Why thank you honey, looking pretty good yourself" I winked at her only for the pack to break out in laughter at our easy banter.

She finally moved my hands from her hips and I instantly missed the warmth before taking one of mine in hers "I think we need to talk Jake"

I agreed and led her down the beach to our driftwood tree. This tree was a major part of both our lives, we always came here to think and talk but we would never bring another to our tree. This spot represented us, Jake n Bells, no one else. She took a seat in the sand with her back resting against the bark and patted the spot next to me. It was clear she expected me to take the lead so I dove straight in.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I'm sorry you had to find out this was but I was bringing you here to tell you the day – well – the day I hurt you." I said quietly as the tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't bear to look at her face for fear of what I might find.

"Don't be sorry about the scars Jake, I'm not and it could have happened to anyone of the pack. If you wanna be sorry about anything how about the fact that yesterday was the first time I saw you again after you took off and left me Jake. Huh? I was terrified and I wanted you to be there with me."

Tears were streaming down her face now but her voice held no malice, just sadness and disappointment. I hated myself for leaving her there in the woods but as soon as I saw the scars on her perfect body the wolf took over.

"I couldn't phase back Bells, as soon as I saw you after I killed the leech I couldn't phase back. The wolf was devastated and was determined to stay away from you just incase we hurt you again and I agreed wholeheartedly. I sat outside your hospital window every night but nothing anyone said could persuade me except when Sam showed me how you looked and how you said my name in your sleep every night." I pulled her in to my lap and held her close to my chest, her head laying on my shoulder and her hand automatically covering my heart.

"When Sam finally showed me you weren't okay it was too late and you were gone. I honestly thought I'd never see you again. I was desperate, I slept outside your house for weeks just to be close to your scent. Your dad wouldn't tell me where you were knowing I would come after you. I love you so much Bells baby, you're my whole world" I whispered as I buried my nose in her hair.

Then she shocked me with four words I never thought I would hear from her mouth.

"I forgive you Jake" she whispered as I felt a fresh wave of tears fall against my chest "It's always been you Jake. I just needed to get away from everyone for a while. Then I was gone so long I thought I'd never come back. Then dad was getting married and I knew I'd have to. Then I saw you and it all came flooding back to me, I knew once I saw you again I'd forgiven you but then that bitch said she was your imprint and my heart broke for you all over again."

"I can't believe the fucking bitch said that to you" I said as a tremble ran through my body until she stroked her hand across my cheek "Paul's right, we have been trying to ignore her and hope she'd leave for months. We couldn't just ditch her because Collin and Brady got in to a fight and phased in front of her so we had to keep her sweet. "

"Aww don't be like that, she was just protecting her Jakey and her pack" she giggled.

"Ugh I hate that fucking nickname" I groaned, dropping my head back to meet the tree.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, content with knowing the other was there and would listen if the other spoke. I had so many questions running around my head and then I couldn't help but ask the main one.

"Where you have you been Bells? And why would we Google you?"


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Jacob, unsure what I should really tell him. I decided it was best to tell him where I'd been. My side career was best left for another time.

"New York" I finally blurted out.

"What?"

"New York, that's where I've been."

"God Bells, couldn't have gotten much further away from me could you" he said as he took me in with an expression of disbelief.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you won't bitch about it when I'm cooking for you now will you?"

"Huh?"

"That's what I was doing, I've been to the Institute of Culinary Arts up there." I smile.

"Wow Bells! I'm so proud of you" he said squeezing my side further in to him "I always knew you'd do something special but now I've got my own little college graduate"

I giggled and beamed up at him. He was just about to ask me something else when I heard shouts from the beach.

"BLACK! You can get a room later but bring my sister back here. RIGHT. NOW." Leah bellowed.

He stood up and held his hand to pull me up "Come on before she personally neuters me" he cringed.

I stood up and he pulled me on to his back running down the beach with his large hand holding my thighs in place around his body. We were back to the pack in no time and as Jake lowered me to the floor I noticed all the guys looking at me with weird expressions.

"Happy now Le-Le?" I asked

"Ecstatic Bells now come sit with me"

I flopped down on the sand next to Leah and cautiously eyed the guys who were following me with their eyes. It was only when I took in the leering expression of Quil and Paul.

"So my little Swan, now you've told the big bad Alpha that you got your degree, how about you tell us about your hobbies in the Big Apple babe?" Paul questioned with an innocent look on his face.

"My hobbies haven't changed over the years except for a little bit of singing" I said eying him curiously.

"Nothing else on the agenda Bella bean?" Quil piped in.

"Not a lot, no. Anything in particular you'd like to know about?"

"How about photography Bells?" Paul smirked

"Not personally but it was a major of my friend Sean's"

"Okay, okay, I can't do this anymore guys – I tried – how long you been modeling Bells?" Quil rushed out before throwing his phone to Jake.

"Around a year or so. My friend Sean has started up his own business and needed some shots to help get him jobs and once I'd posed for him and people saw them they wanted me to do ads and stuff. I just did a swimwear shoot before I came here. That's why I couldn't make it to the rehearsal dinner"

"Fucking hell, some of these are better than porn, that's my spank bank full for the next year" Adam exclaimed.

Jake growled at him before picking me up and placing me in his lap "Keep your eyes to yourself Smith"

"Jake, don't be silly, I get in all the time back in NY" I said stroking his chest "That's why I became so proud of my scars. People love it and so do I"

The phone was being passed around everyone now, even the girls.

"Hey Jake" Kim prodded and he looked over "You know when we said Bella was turn a girl hot? Yeah I'm getting all hot and bothered just watching this" she practically moaned.

"Oh that's so fucking hot baby, please let me watch" Jared begged.

Jake's growling increased now and nothing I did could quiet him, it began to get on my nerves so I pulled myself up off his lap and turned to face him.

"Don't start Jacob Black! If you want me, this is me now. I'm not innocent little Bella Swan anymore who wouldn't say anything to anyone. I'm a model, I love it and guys love me, I'm not being egotistical but it's true. It took me three years to love my body and this is the result."

Everyone looked at me pretty shocked for shouting at their Alpha "I'm just saying Bells. I just got you back, I don't need these perverts chiming in"

"If you want me Jacob these "perverts" can look all they want. Hell I'll even take them to a shoot but they never touch"

He looked at me presumably pacified for now but surprisingly it was Seth who broke the silence.

"If I phase and your heads are a perverts dream of fantasies involving my sister and will rip you all to shreds"

I chuckled and Leah pulled me to the sand between them, her arm slipping around my waist and Seth's around my shoulders.

"Yeah and I'll fucking help" she growled.

I looked around at the faces, expressions of pride, thinly veiled lust, love, acceptance and shock.

"So you guys aren't gonna disown me for this are you?" I joked.

"Disown our own personal wet dream who knows how to cook Swan? Are you fucking crazy?!" Paul called

I laughed and Jake pulled me back to him before grazing the shell of my ear with his nose "I think it's fucking hot"

"Yeah you would, god only knows what you'll have me posing for you" I winked

"Black you are one lucky fucker!" Quil grumbled "I'll be more than happy to have you when he's bored of ya Bells" he offered.

We fell in to a companionable silence only broken by the occasional friendly banter. I knew I was lucky to have my family and friends behind me with the modeling. I felt good that the knew and they were happy. I was just drifting off in to a nap when I heard Kim shout.

"OH MY GOD! GIRLS NIGHT! Let's go dancing!"

I looked at her with an easy smile "When do you wanna go dancing Kimmy?"

"Tonight?" she asked looking hopeful

I giggled at her enthusiasm and nodded my head. Girls night sounded good, break up the tension and I was all for it.

She then turned her eyes to the guys and glared "NO. BOYS. ALLOWED"

They all groaned and huffed at missing out on the girl on girl action before Paul piped up "Fine, fuck it, we'll have a guys night"


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

We all packed up and began heading home when I heard Kim threatening Jared that she didn't want to see any "overgrown fur balls" until the end of the night and I couldn't help but laugh as he nodded reluctantly.

An hour later had me sat in Leah's room with her, Kim and Em looking through clothes they'd all brought with them. We sat around and I helped each girl pick an outfit before they all turned on me.

"Come on then Bells, you can try some of our stuff but you are a lot smaller then us" Leah suggested.

"No way. I have the perfect dress right here in my case" I smiled before pulling out a leather dress. The leather of the dress was soft which was needed for the skater style skirt and the top was a bandeau design with a plunge front. They all gasped at the dress and stroked the material.

"I cannot wait to see you in that" Kim sighed dreamily as I pulled out my gold heels to go with it and gold accessories.

"We better get a move on, it's 7pm now and we need to get there by 9 so we don't have to queue" Emily exclaimed, that's an hour to get ready and an hour to Port A. I might text the guys and tell them to book us all rooms what dya think?" Emily piped in.

"Yeah sounds good, don't let them pick anywhere shit though" Kim grumbled "Last time me and Jared stopped out there it was a dive"

"Oh I know! I was talking to some guy a while back and he mentioned about building a luxury apartment block in Port A, I could ring and see if he has enough for the night?" I smiled.

"Sounds good, let us know how much though Bells" Leah said quirking her eyebrow, clearly realizing I'd just put it on my card.

"Sure Sure" I grinned "Back in a sec"

I moved in to the hall and rang Dan Smith. He answered almost immediately and said how good it was to hear from me. I explained about the apartment and how many and he said he had enough for us and he'd leave the keys at reception under my name. I questioned how much but he told me not to worry about it but he did want me to do a shoot for the official launch of the apartments and he readily agreed to Sean and Mark working on it with me. It was common knowledge by now that this was the first stipulation of a shoot.. I thanked him and hung up an excited buzz.

I practically ran back in to the room and threw myself at Leah bouncing up and down and squealing with excitement. She didn't have a clue what I was excited about but joined in anyway.

"Hey what's going on?" Kim and Emily pouted at being left out of the good news.

Leah snickered and replied "Absolutely no idea but I love her when she's like this"

I finally calmed down enough to explain "I rang and got us all free rooms at the luxury apartments for tonight including room service and I got myself a huge photo shoot for the official launch of them!"

Emily and Kim joined in the hug and we rushed through getting ready so we could celebrate. I curled my hair and put on gold glittery eye shadow with a deep red lipstick. I finished getting dressed and walked back in to Leah's room to see them all looking hot as usual.

"God Bells, I love that dress!" Leah said as soon as I walked out.

"You look so hot right now" Emily piped up.

"You can come back to my apartment anytime B" Kim said waggling her eyebrows in a Quil like fashion.

I laughed and we all headed downstairs to find a car we didn't know waiting outside. I went to the drivers side to speak to him.

"Hello, can I ask who you're waiting for?"

"Yes I am looking for a Miss Swan"

"Oh, that's me, how can I help you?"

"Ah Miss Swan, lovely to meet you" he said before stepping out of the car "Mr Smith sent me to escort you to your destination"

He opened the door and I just looked at him like he was nuts.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Mr Smith sent the car to pick you up as a gesture of gratitude of you agreeing to work with him" he smiled.

That was good enough for me I looked back to Leah, Kim and Emily stood on the doorstep and smiled "Limo anyone?"

I dove in to the car quickly followed by the others. We had an amazing trip to Port A drinking Champagne that he had put in a cooler for us with a card saying he'd ring Mark with the details.

Once we reached Port A we got straight in to the first nightclub with no problems and made our way to the bar. We had round of shots, JD and cokes and tequila slammers and were feeling pretty drunk 5 clubs later. We entered club number 6 around 1am and immediately hit the bar for more of the same. We were laughing and joking when I heard Kim point up to one of the suites upstairs where the guys were all sitting looking buzzed.

I pulled her out to the floor and danced like we always do, grinding and practically dry humping each other.

**Jacob:**

Me and the boys were feeling pretty tipsy and it took a lot to get us this way. We'd finally holed ourselves up in an upstairs suite of a club, Jared trying to get hold of the girls.

"None of them are answering" he said with an edge of panic.

"Come on Jared, they're clubbing, leave them be" Quil chastised.

"Yeah you're right" he said sitting back and taking another shot.

It was another five minutes or so with Paul, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady all hanging over the railing watching for hot chicks on the dancefloor when I heard Collin.

"Fuck me! Check those two chicks out, they are fine! That brunette has some serious moves"

We all joined them to check it out when I realized that chick was Bella and with her was Kim. They were all over each other and fuck if it wasn't hot. I glanced over at Jared to see him in a similar state of arousal, practically panting with want. He bolted down the stairs and pulled Kim to him practically fucking her right there on the floor. I looked around for Bella and noticed her heading to the ladies room.

I waited for her to come back and head back to the floor now dancing with Kim and Jared. Kim and Jared said their goodbyes to Bella and some guy pulled her back in to him and began grinding on her. I could see her try to pull away but he pulled her towards the bathrooms instead. I was fucking livid and already halfway to them when I saw him pulling her.

I followed him to the mens room and heard her whimpering and him threatening her.

"Look you little bitch, just let me fuck you like a good little slut and then it will all be over. You've been avoiding me sweetheart. I told you I don't like that. You certainly didn't tell me you were leaving" he said menacingly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I slammed the door open and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the nearest wall "Look fucker, you speak to my girl like that again and I swear I will fucking kill you"

I gave him a few choice punches and he ran as soon as I turned to check on Bella.

"You okay Bella honey?"

She threw herself at me, sobbing uncontrollably "I thought he was gonna actually rape me Jake"

"It's okay, I've got you now. Lets get out of her baby"

I picked her up and headed towards the exit.


End file.
